Me & My MP3 Player
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Complete until further notice] Starfire's journey's influenced by music and people. Her ever faithful MP3 player will keep her heart and soul sound... Or will it? Please R&R...


Konnichiwa.

* * *

"_No-no-no-no baby, no-no-no-no don't lie  
No-no-no-no, yeah you know you know you know you know you gotta try  
What you gonna do when it all comes out  
When I see you and what you're all about _

No-no-no-no baby, no-no-no-no don't lie  
Yeah you know you know you know you know you know you gotta try"

The smooth, relaxed chilled out beat flowed softly around her, pulsating through the air, rippling into her soul.

Feeling more of the rhythm, she began to hum in perfect tune… Pondering on previous events.

It had been the end of the world. And what a tragic end it would have been? Would she have ever spilled out her soul?

_Don't lie… _She had to be true to herself. And being true to herself, she would be true to reality as well… right?

_Correct… _When Beast boy and Cyborg had engaged her in the delightful games… or in her case, terrifying game of truths and dares…

She had not been all too truthful…

For example; when they asked if she had had her first kiss in a previous relationship, she played the innocent act, saying that she was unsure of what a kiss was…

_Liar…_ And also the question where they asked if anyone tickled her particular fancy…

She, with great difficulty murmured no… Which, of course, was not true at all…? Everyone had to fancy someone… Two… 'tickled' her…

Her kind, courageous, knight in shining armour…

Her seductive, charming, taste of the other side…

Herself playing a part in this entire masquerade… She would play, by natural fault as well as coincidence… Their heartfelt Princess, both beautiful and compassionate…

_No-no-no-no Don't phunk with my heart_

The song changed… as if someone was telling her that she was on the right path of thought.

She was always the one in the middle… Always the one to cure the pain… Always the one to carry the strain…

And the strain now was at maximum with crime rates going up; had they not realised that it had been the end of the world?

And her leader…

Her best friend…

The person she trusted with everything, including her…

He promised her… And yet he broke that promise… A promise most scared to her…

_No-no-no-no baby, no-no-no-no don't lie_

If only he had listened to this song… and his own advice… He had always told her, that she should say the truth and don't deceive people…

Especially to the people who cared about her most…

She could have laughed…

If they cared about her, then why did they leave her stranded, forgotten and abandoned? If _he_ cared about her…

He would not have broken her delicate heart…

And she would not be having these thoughts in mind…

_They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name_

I guess they would have thought that she was insane… But they don't _all _know her name…

They only know her as Star or Starfire… Starry in her deceitful lovers' case… But what of…

Koriand'r?

Kori Anders?

Even Kori?

Yet they knew nothing of that… They didn't even ask… They didn't know her… Maybe they didn't want to know her…

_My black back-packs stocked with broken dreams…_

What's wrong with her MP3 anyway? It always seemed to play the right line at the right time… Except for the fact that her back-pack was light purple…

But her dreams had definitely been shattered…

--

Gingerly, she grasped her back-pack and walked out of her room, walked out of the Tower, walked off the Island… then walked off into the town…

_And I'm on a highway to nowhere…_

Her MP3 player remained plugged in her ears. Not moving, but ever still faithful. Music really was the international language of the world…

A sharp wind blew her vibrant hair in different directions, making in billow and spill around her neck and shoulders and if she was in front of a fan in beach shoot…

True, she was very beautiful… but beauty can mask danger…

And what masks danger… Is truly a force to be reckoned with when on the wrong side?

Normally, she would listen to the wise words of her elders, but now, with her dreams shattered and her heart yearning for what her dreams could not obtain…

Left her in a place she was no familiar with, a place that she wishes never existed, a void in the bridge of time and eternity…

_Dream space…_

Ah, one of her favourite musicals. Calming as such it would send her to sleep in an instant. And yet, it could never put her soul at the permanent rest she needed…

And what she needed…

She could never obtain…

Without crossing a rule…

Without crossing that line… The line between good and evil… A line she would never dare testify… That was everybody else's job on the team…

But she never got the chance. The chance to prove herself as a warrior among her people… only to prove that she was an amazing ally… not a formidable foe…

Although… they had never seen how angry she could get, always the one to take the fall for another, never once considering what her value was.

She thought that she was of value… Well, maybe not as valuable as she thought or was made out to be… The Brunette and Blonde took care of that…

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again…_

The peace-maker of the group, always willing to forgive yet, if she was to go back after a said period of time…

… Would they forgive her?

They would probably say that she abandoned them without reason.

… Freedom…

… Rapture…

… Passion…

Where had all of those gone? She was no longer free to make her own choices. No longer had the rapture of the life that had been blessed and bestowed on her… No longer had the _passion_. The passion to fight for what she believed in. The passion to make every waking moment a pleasurable one. The passion she would use for… If only her would let her…

If only _he _would let _her _use the _passion_ she had _saved_ for _him_…

… The passion that made her…

… Love another…

_All my thoughts of you… wasted away at an attempt… for your heart…_

Wasted love? Wasted passion? Is that what she was going to call it? She couldn't…

But still the questions had to be asked…

Why would he welcome her with open arms and undying attention?

Why within a heart beat would he be by her side?

Why within another heart beat would he betray her and go with another?

Why would he push her away and ignore her as if she was nothing?

Why would he toy with her heart and never give complete signals?

And why?

… Why wouldn't he let her?

… Love him...?

A glimpse of a tear could be seen trailing down her cheek. She welcomed it as it trailed down her body. She still had one her 'Titans' clothes. Looking around, she made saw that no one was watching. To her security, no one was.

Quickly, she formed a protective shield and removed her clothing, donning her midnight and crimson night-gown, jet-black shorts and black trainers…

'_Black and red… His favourite colours'_

Yet, these clothes hadn't been brought by herself or Robin or anyone else on the team… but her secret admirer…

_Your secret admirer… Who could it be?_

Who was he?

How did he know her size?

Was he as friendly as Robin or even more?

And if he was… why wasn't he here now?

A rustle in the bushes alerted her senses… but she didn't glow green like she would with the titans…

A shadow appeared…

It came closer…

Showed it's face… or mask…

"You missed me… huh?"

…She could only nod her head as she was swept away in his ever dark cape…

* * *

Ya, I know I have so many unfinished stories, but this should keep you busy until I finally update something else. Course work is driving me nuts... not to mention parents!

Hope you like!

Keep it real...

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
